


关于“责任”一词的语义流变

by whiskybreath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 骨科蒙太奇。





	关于“责任”一词的语义流变

 

 

**义务**

这是忒修斯第一次被问到这个词语。在读写课上，温特森夫人点了他的名字：“斯卡曼德，请你告诉来鲁特，我们怎么解释‘责任’？——鲁特，你可以坐下了。”

忒修斯站起来，用手搓了搓鼻子，给自己拖延几秒钟思考的时间。“我认为它意味着‘义务’，也就是我们必须要去做的一些事情，夫人。”他慢吞吞地回答。

温特森夫人看着这个八岁的男孩，他长着一头漂亮的卷发，五官尚且看不出英俊的苗头，浑圆的鼻头，外扩的耳朵，略厚的嘴唇总是微微翘起，但眼神里透露着一股纯净而热烈的生命力。很显然，他在二年级的孩子里出类拔萃的传闻得到了印证，每个老师都认为他总是能脱口而出一些超出年龄的智慧发言。

“那请你继续说说，你的生活中有什么必须去做的事情呢？”

“……上周末，我的弟弟出生了。”

温特森夫人看到男孩的眼睛里流光溢彩。二月的上午，明亮、柔和的阳光从教室的窗户外面照进来，落在他身上，光影刻印着他嘴角的微笑。忒修斯顿了顿，接着说：“我们给他取名‘牛顿’，就是那个科学家的名字——我们叫他‘纽特’。他的脸和手都很小、很红，但是他哭得很大声，吵得我们整夜都睡不着觉。”四下里响起了一阵笑声。“但是妈妈说，那是因为他一个人在婴儿床里躺着，很孤独。所以我必须陪着他。这是我的责任。”

“恭喜你，忒修斯。”温特森夫人笑着说，“你会是一个很好的哥哥。”

 

**义务？**

“唷，忒修斯，你终于甩掉那只跟屁虫了？”鲁特坐在球场边缘的板凳上，看到他，招呼道。忒修斯抱着球，猫腰钻过铁丝隔网的破洞，冲他们跑过去。“哈，哈。”他面无表情地干笑两声，飞起一脚把那球踢飞。足球划出一道极远的弧线，落在绿茵场另一端的禁区内，弹了几下。“我还以为你俩是连体婴呢，”另一个孩子说，他今天刚刚从报纸的奇闻轶事版块里学会了这个词，源自一篇介绍一个正在伦敦巡演的马戏团的文章，他们的怪咖阵容里就有一对连体婴姐妹，她们的身体除了头以外的所有部分都紧紧地贴在一起，怪吓人的，“听马吕斯神父说这种连接是邪恶的，因为她们和魔鬼做了交易。”

“他是我弟弟。”忒修斯正色道。尽管心中有诸多不满，他还是不大愿意弟弟和自己被比作一对怪物。

“他是你的小女朋友。”第三个孩子说，“就像隔壁班的艾莉丝一样。”他对着其他孩子挤眉弄眼，于是旁边传来此起彼伏的起哄声，“整条街上的猫都知道艾莉丝想做你的女朋友，但是被你弟弟抢先了。她多想像你的弟弟一样整天粘着你——”

“嗨，”忒修斯打断他，“纽特只有三岁，好吗？我是他唯一的朋友。”

“我们才是你的朋友，忒修斯，”鲁特说，“你弟弟就是个累赘。”

“他看起来像个弱智。”有人插嘴道。一阵哄笑。“有人看过他的歪嘴巴吗？像这样，‘呃呃呃’。” 那是六年级的留级生凯恩，他体格最壮，比其他人都高出将近一个头。他的脸夸张地抽搐着，学着纽特的嘴部动作。忒修斯拨开人群，走过去，推了一把凯恩的肩膀。“住嘴。”他说。那男孩向后一个踉跄，站稳之后，立马回推了他一把。两人推搡起来。

“快揍他，忒修斯！”鲁特叫道。忒修斯跨坐在凯恩身上，攥着他的衣领。但他毫不示弱，嘴里骂着十二岁孩子能学会的最粗的脏话，抬起手就往忒修斯右脸上打了一拳。忒修斯吃了一记，放了手，却被他反过来擒住翻滚了一圈，摁在地上，卡住脖子。看着忒修斯的脸渐渐憋红，周围一些孩子意识到不对，开始过来拉人，但凯恩毫不松手。忒修斯一把扳住他的手腕，狠狠地用膝盖顶了一下他的尾椎。凯恩吃痛叫了一声，松开手，忒修斯趁机往后爬，站起来，摸着被掐红的脖子，咳个不停。“操你妈。”凯恩恶狠狠地说。

忒修斯又想冲过去，但是被鲁特和其他人死死拉住。但这时孩子们突然安静下来，因为有人来了。对街25号铺子的鞋匠格里尔先生闻声赶来，站在中间，分开两人。

“都给我回家。”他厉声道。

门铃响了，母亲放下手里的炖锅，在围裙上擦了擦手，打开门。“忒修斯！”她叫道，“你摔跤了吗？”

房里的纽特听到声音，放下手里的玩具，爬到门边，扒开一个小缝，偷偷往外面看。他看到门边站着格里尔先生，以及低垂着头的哥哥。后者的脸上肿起一块青紫色的大包，眉骨上也有磕破的伤痕，头发乱七八糟，衣服被扯破了，背上沾满了草。他依稀听见他们在说，“打架了”“和凯恩·史密斯”“不知道为什么”。门关上了，格里尔先生的大皮鞋声音消失在院门外。

母亲从卧房里找来药箱，用棉签沾着酒精，给忒修斯头上的伤口消毒。忒修斯抖了一下，嘴里发出“嘶”地一声。“痛？”母亲问，“你还知道痛？打架的时候怎么不知道痛？”尽管如此说着，她还是放轻了手上的力道，“你就等着看你爸下班回来怎么收拾你。”

“对不起。”忒修斯小声说。

母亲扔掉棉签，在餐桌旁坐下。“为什么打架？”

忒修斯不说话。母亲提高了音量：“如果你不把事情交代清楚，今晚就不许吃饭。”

“……凯恩那家伙是个彻底的混蛋。”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德！我以梅林的名义发誓，你再说一遍那个词？”

他哥哥闭上了嘴。纽特第一次见到这样的场景，他害怕了，扶着门边的斗柜站起身来。这边的响动引来了忒修斯的注意。他望过来，狠狠地瞪了纽特一眼。

另一天早上，纽特被阳光照醒时，旁边床上的哥哥已经不见了。他自己穿好衣服，爬下床，走出卧室，便闻到一阵食物的香味。父亲一如往常坐在桌边看报。母亲正把一盘热腾腾的鸡蛋饼摆上桌，她很少在早餐时做这些东西。纽特总觉得哪里不太一样，他们看起来都比平时高兴。“纽特！”母亲叫他，“快去洗洗脸，我们有件大好事要宣布！”

什么大好事？纽特不理解。他在厕所门口撞到忒修斯，哥哥弯腰把他抱起来，放在垫脚用的小凳子上，好让他够着盥洗台。他看起来也很高兴，离开前伸手摸了摸纽特的头发。自从那次打架事件之后，他很少再对纽特这么亲近了。

待所有人都在餐桌前坐好，母亲解下围裙，撂在椅背上，然后从口袋里掏出一个信封，展示了一圈。“让我来读？”

忒修斯趴在桌上从母亲手里夺过那封信，揣回怀里，表情颇为不好意思，“拜托，妈，你昨天晚上就已经反复看了几十遍了。”

“你哥哥要去上学了。”父亲转过脸，对纽特解释。纽特看了看母亲，又看了看忒修斯，“去哪里？”他吐出两个词。

“霍格沃茨！”母亲抢答，脸上掩不住自豪的表情。

纽特当时尚不知道这几个音节意味着什么，但是所有人都高兴，于是他也高兴。不过，几天后，忒修斯房间里的东西就开始慢慢消失，全部被他打包装进了一个大大的行李箱里。那行李箱高出纽特几个头，就好像隐约意味着，凭借他的大脑，也无法丈量这次远行的距离。起先消失的是一些书本，其次是几件忒修斯平时最爱的玩意儿，再是一些日用品，然后，衣橱也被翻箱倒柜地清空了，从冬天的大衣外套到夏天的衬衫短裤。最后，行李箱塞满了，房间空了。

有一天夜里，纽特醒来，听到他哥哥小声地说：“以后你就一个人住在这里了。”

纽特偷偷掀开眼皮，看到忒修斯睁着眼，面朝这边的方向。月光洒在他的脸上，他看起来并不像那天一般高兴。正相反，他的眉宇深深锁着，状似痛苦地扭在一起。纽特不知道，那源自于男孩的第一次成长时用力的蝉蜕。

第二天纽特醒来时，也并未意识到，昨夜已是他在未来的几个月里最后一次见到忒修斯。不过彼时他稚嫩的心灵摸不准时间的概念，因此，相比朝夕相处的日夜而言，几个月也漫长得好像一生。

 

**照顾**

忒修斯很少主动写信回家，倒是母亲每隔一周就去一封信。忒修斯的回复寥寥数字。“分到了赫奇帕奇。差点就去了斯莱特林。T.”随信附上一张穿着獾院袍子的照片，母亲随后把它装进相框，摆在壁炉上面。每天吃饭时，纽特便盯着它，忒修斯夹在一群兴奋的新生中间，克制地微笑着，看起来多少有点老成。“近来很忙，没空写信。家里还好吗？T.”“加入了魁地奇队，他们让我当守门员。我想如果好好干的话，明年可以当上队长。T.”“魔药课期末考有些困难，但还是通过了。黑魔法防御课成绩还不错。T.”“今年圣诞节假期我会回家。T.”

最后这封信伴着隆冬漫天的大雪抵达。母亲念完，和以往一样，郑重其事地和其他几封信一道，收进书房的抽屉里。从那天起，圣诞节除了床头的毛线袜、挂满小礼盒的冷杉树和烤火鸡以外，又多了新的一个意义。

忒修斯在节前一周的一个傍晚抵达。纽特听到院门外有汽车的声音，于是爬上窗台，撑着玻璃使劲往下探看。他哥哥手里提着一个小一些的行李箱，站在门前台阶上，按了下门铃。电铃声招来母亲急匆匆的脚步，开门声，说话声，“纽特！”母亲在楼下叫他，“你哥哥回来了。”

纽特跳下来，跑到楼梯口的栏杆前，但又突然被一阵恐惧攫住了脚步。忒修斯好像变了一些，脸部开始渐渐显出轮廓，身材更高大了，表情更陌生了。他脖子上围着一条黄色和黑色相间的围巾，宛如小蜜蜂的尾部。母亲接过他的大衣外套，两人亲昵地低声谈了一会，随后，忒修斯朝这边看过来。纽特直愣愣地与他对视了一会，然后飞快地跑回房间里，关上门。

过会，有人过来开门。忒修斯那颗毛茸茸的脑袋探进来。“嗨，哥们。”他小心地说。

纽特仰起脖子看他朝这边走来，在床边坐下，双手撑在两边。他的腿已经能够着地板了。“你在看什么？”他说着，又起身，坐到纽特旁边的地板上。“恐龙。”纽特指着书页上的图画说。

“恐龙不酷了，”忒修斯不顾纽特阻拦的手，把他的书拿过来合上，丢到一边，“我给你带了个礼物。”

纽特眨了眨眼，看他从口袋里掏出一只奶黄色的毛团。“摸摸它。”忒修斯说。纽特伸出食指，轻轻地戳了它一下，但那东西竟然是活的，在他手指下动了动。纽特吓了一跳。“它是你的了。”忒修斯让他伸出手，然后把这团动物放在他的掌心里。那小东西像一只幼鼠一般，在他的手掌上温顺地呼吸着，身体随之颤动，他手心一阵发痒。“这是一只蒲绒绒，它是神奇动物。学校里很多人都在养。你只要喂给它一些死虫子，小蜘蛛之类的，它什么都吃。”

纽特凑近那只蒲绒绒，让它暖烘烘的绒毛贴着他的鼻子。“我喜欢。”他口齿不清地说。

“给它取个名字吧。”

“多多。”纽特回答。

“那是个好名字。”忒修斯像往常一样，伸手揉乱他的头发。

纽特等他关上门走后，把蒲绒绒放在嘴边，悄声跟它说：“你不叫多多，”他呼出的热气让蒲绒绒觉得舒服，发出一阵嗡嗡声，“你叫忒修斯。嘘。”

整个假期里，忒修斯是全家唯一的明星。每个来家里的人都夸忒修斯日益出落，风度翩翩。在他嘴里，霍格沃茨永远是那么生动有趣：他们是如何打赌输了，在试胆夜勇闯禁林，结果光是被林中的风声就吓得几天几夜睡不着觉（母亲严肃地插话：以后再也不能做这样的事了）；感恩节那天的学校大餐，吃得每个人油光满面；他还没能去成霍格莫德，但听很多人说三把扫帚酒吧里的黄油啤酒是世界上最好喝的酒，还常有醉酒的家养小精灵在吧台上跳舞，那场景实在是太好笑了（不许喝酒，母亲又说）；魁地奇队训练有多好玩，教练说他是建队史上排名第三的守门员，虽然目前他才上一年级，但很有希望在明年带领獾院拿下冠军；有一天他在抽屉里发现了一封字迹歪歪扭扭的情书，但不确定是女生写的，还是院里那几个著名的捣蛋鬼给他埋下的恶作剧。在他讲话的时候，父亲很少应答，但他常叼着烟斗微笑，看起来他也对大儿子精彩纷呈的校园生活感同身受。

“我也想去霍格沃茨，妈妈。”纽特抓着他的“忒修斯”，奶声奶气地说。

忒修斯的讲话告一段落，他暂时闭上了嘴，把他的弟弟抱起来，放在膝盖上。壁炉里的火衬得每个人脸蛋通红，柴木燃烧时发出轻微的“噼啪”声，好像一只温和的手掌在脑袋上舒服地挠着头皮。“我发誓你也会爱上那里的。”在纽特即将在他怀里昏昏睡去时，忒修斯在耳边轻声道，“我会让每个人都知道你是我的弟弟。”

 

**负担**

“他肯定不会忘记你的生日的。”母亲从纽特身边经过时丢下一句。斯卡曼德家的小儿子，从二月第二个星期日就开始趴在猫头鹰停留的窗台边，盼望着兄长的来信，而后者自从上个月返校后就音信全无。“妈妈，”纽特跑到桌边，抓着母亲的衣袖，使她不得不停下了择菜的动作，把他抱上桌来，“忒修斯会不会忘记我了？”

“看在梅林的份上，他永远不会的。他只是太忙了。”

忒修斯确实忙得晕头转向。整个学校里有那么多隐蔽的阁楼等待他去探索，那么多新奇的故事等待他去共情，那么多魔法课知识点需要他去复习，那么多新朋友招呼他去合群——每个新来到霍格沃茨的孩子都会在第二学期经历这样一次全知全能的体验，那依山而建的巍峨校舍仿佛打通了与新世界沟通的途径，新鲜的信息宛如山间瀑布流一样冲刷着他的心。至于那些隐秘的爱慕者、一些或边缘或明艳的情感，甚至是困在家中那栋狭小、陈旧的二层小楼中的弟弟，都不再能够分走他的注意。

“下一周周三是本学期第二份读书报告的截止日期，《魔法史理论》第二版。”上课前，魔法史课老师以冷漠无情的音调向全班宣布。忒修斯偷偷向邻桌交头接耳：“不好意思，今天是几号？”

“24号。”

糟了，忒修斯的心口猛地紧了紧。他抬起头看教室外，已经是将近黄昏的天色，宛如一块浓稠的黄油，从群山之上缓缓滴落。于是他从课桌里翻出一打信纸，开始写：“亲爱的纽特……”

得益于猫头鹰邮局令人称奇的低效率工作，一周后，这封信终于抵达了斯卡曼德家的窗台。而在那时，纽特已经因为笃定了忒修斯的遗忘，而经历了数天之长的情绪低潮，就连父母给他举办的小型生日会，以及可口的覆盆子蛋糕，也没能挽回他的心。“你哥哥的信！”母亲招呼他。她给那只猫头鹰喂食，而纽特坐在地上满不情愿地拆开信封。他还不太能认字，只看得懂开篇的“纽特”，和最后的“生日快乐 爱你的T.”。

“我说了，忒修斯是世界上最爱你的人。”母亲蹲下身来，温柔地用小指头刮去他脸颊上一点午餐残留的酱汁痕迹。男孩失落地抱着他的蒲绒绒，只是摇了摇头。孩童总能灵敏地嗅到一些变化，捕捉到成人总是遗漏的细节。纽特就是从那天起，不再确定他是否那么想到霍格沃茨去了——虽说这种推罪论，日后在他回溯时，是相当幼稚、愚蠢的——但是终归，或多或少地，他们还是从他这里夺走了忒修斯，就像后来其他许许多多的事物一样。

后来，在纽特的意识中，八年变成了一个相当具有意义的尺度。每当他试图从冰冷的量词中得到共情时，就会回想起童年时的这八年：它是怎样抻长了他的身体，让他从儿童床换到了忒修斯少年时睡过的床；后院的小树如何从半人的高度，窜到二楼的阳台。他的“忒修斯”在第三年死了，但他没有在书信里告诉忒修斯，这件事便泯灭在时间的褶皱里；纽特·斯卡曼德收到第一只雪白的猫头鹰的时候，忒修斯·斯卡曼德已经从霍格沃茨毕业一年。母亲，那个瘦削、高大，总站在橱柜和洗碗池中间，穿着洗得干净而褪色的围裙，腰板挺得笔直的女人，开始抱怨伦敦从不间断的阴雨天是如何开始折磨她的关节。父亲的烟斗换了三支，而忒修斯有一年暑假从霍格莫德带回来送给他的那一支则崭新地收藏在他的抽屉里。在小学，他们都知道他是斯卡曼德家的二儿子，个性相比他著名的哥哥内向得多，别人都在球场或者活动室玩的时候，他总喜欢独自坐在教室里，小声地和什么不存在的东西对话。他的生物课成绩极好，语文则不怎么在行，因为老师们看不懂他那些奇奇怪怪的比喻句。

母亲执意要给他收拾行李。忒修斯特地请了一天假，从魔法部回来，要送他去车站。母亲问他作为实习傲罗，请假会不会带来不好的影响。“没关系，”忒修斯回答她，眼睛却望着自己的弟弟，微微笑着，“今天可是个大日子。”于是他就这样轻便地说服了母亲，好似他天然就拥有这种让人信任的能力。

“我可以自己去。”他那已然长成青少年的兄弟，还像小时候一样，发出无人在意的微弱的抗议。他微微驼着背，一双蔚蓝的眼睛里透露着一股无害的胆怯，仿佛随时准备把自己藏到哪里。“我送你。”忒修斯揽过他的肩膀，拍了拍，示意这场单方面的讨论已经结束。

纽特坐在汽车副驾驶上，双手局促地塞在大腿中间，咬着嘴唇，看外面灰沉的、仿佛一汪污水般的街景缓慢地淌过车窗。忒修斯在旁边开车，但他也很少发出声音。这是他为了今天特地向同事借的车，否则以他实习期的微薄工资，连独立生活都很成问题。有时候不得不停车时，他的手指便在方向盘上极富节奏地轮流敲打着，纽特猜他心情不错。

“所以，霍格沃茨——哈。”弟弟开口道。车里沉默的空气让他紧张。

“兴奋吗？”

“一点点。”纽特把脸靠在靠背上，喃喃地说。

忒修斯顿了一会。在纽特几乎以为他不打算再继续这番对话时，才听见他说：“照顾好自己。”

“嗯。”

“有事就找我。”

“……嗯。”

火车缓缓离开九又3/4月台。纽特贴在窗玻璃上往外看。忒修斯在一节节经过的车厢里，终于找到他，于是把手从大衣口袋里掏出来，朝他挥了挥。纽特缩回来坐好，发现自己的脸上有泪水的遗痕。

 

赫奇帕奇，赫奇帕奇，赫奇帕奇——拜托了。纽特闭着眼睛，心想。

“嗯哼，又一个斯卡曼德。”分院帽在他头上说。纽特睁开眼，撞见底下一群新生们好奇的目光。而这个姓氏在老生中间引起了一阵不小的骚动，每个人都伸长脖子看他。“你认识我哥哥？”纽特轻声问。

“当然啦，”分院帽大声回答，“他可真是令人难忘。我差点就把他分到了斯莱特林，因为他身上有一种令人胆寒的偏执。”

底下斯莱特林的桌子旁传来一阵起哄声。

“但是，”分院帽接着说，“他忠厚的心灵能够让他把偏执转化为对善良和正义之事强力的追求。所以他去了赫奇帕奇。”

赫奇帕奇的老生们爆发出一阵响彻穹顶的叫好声。忒修斯给他们带来的辉煌，即使在他毕业后也不会随之黯淡。

“至于你呢，小斯卡曼德，”分院帽在他头上蠕动，纽特紧张得差点忘记了呼吸，却听得它说，“放松，孩子——我知道你想去哪。不过，你跟你哥哥可完全不是一类人。”

令人窒息的沉默。纽特清楚地认识到，分院帽在捉弄他。不过最后它终于不再卖关子：

“赫奇帕奇，纽特·斯卡曼德！去吧。”

在獾院学生的欢呼声中，纽特从凳子上跳起来，但又觉得自己溢于言表的兴奋多少有些失态，于是羞赧地搓了搓鼻子，把手揣回口袋里，走回座位坐下。一些人审视着这个男孩，他的蓝眼睛、大鼻子，干枯、蓬松的卷发，甚至是鼻梁上红色的雀斑，无不在昭示着他的血缘；但他瘦弱的体格、躲闪的目光，随即让他们意识到，忒修斯在魁地奇运动上卓越的天赋将不会在他兄弟身上延续下去。而纽特此时满脑子里已经拟好了给哥哥的信的开头：

“分了院：赫奇帕奇。同学们仍在说起你。N.”

回信相当迅速：“赫奇帕奇，我就知道！恭喜你。一切都还顺利吗？”

“……你知道，我永远不可能变得像你一样。”纽特坐在窗台上，膝盖上架着信纸，思考的时候，反复地用笔上的羽毛扫着嘴唇。他书写的姿势也很令人揪心，耸着肩膀，头压得很低，好像整个人要埋进纸里似地。月光的清辉洒在纸面上，字迹蜿蜒，阴影横陈，好似一张无论如何也走不出去的地图。他重写了很多遍，都不知如何正确地表述这句话，才会让忒修斯不那么失望。最后，他决定第十次把手里的信纸团成一团，扔进墙角的纸篓里。

忒修斯的问题没有再得到回答。

 

往后的几年，他们的生活就像是两条射线。每年圣诞节后，就从斯卡曼德家的屋子各自出发，一条伸向学校，一条伸向魔法部，在那里分别与其他线条交缠，碰撞，但很少回头望见对方。这种状况直到四年后的某一天突然急转直下。

忒修斯记得相当清楚。在那前不久，他才刚刚得到一个晋升的机会，拥有了自己的一间办公室，尽管它还相当之小，但他将其收拾得十分干净，还特地购置了一张转椅，好让自己在面对来人时，能够营造出在办公桌背后转过身来的戏剧性效果——在内心深处，他认为这样比较容易让对方认同自己的权威。然而，新晋傲罗公务员面对的第一个访客，带来的却是弟弟被退学的消息。

纽特蹲在校长办公室门外的墙角，远远地听到一阵脚步声，直到一个阴影彻底遮罩住他。于是他听到了忒修斯冰冷的声音。“你干了什么？”

纽特抬起头来。“只是一场事故。”他小声回答。

忒修斯闭上眼，偏过头，不看他的眼睛。赶过来的路上，他想尽了一切可能性，甚至延伸到自己的事业上：纽特，纽特，这个从未让他放心过的弟弟，他犯的错是否会株连到自己的考察期？然而，光是看到纽特的第一眼，他就彻底意识到这个念头的错误。虽然他还不准备原谅他。

旁边校长室的门开了。迪佩特先生对他说：“请进吧，斯卡曼德先生。”

忒修斯走进去，看到邓布利多教授也在。阿不思靠在窗台边，看见忒修斯，满脸欲言又止的表情。校长请他在沙发上坐下，但他选择站着，张口便道：“请允许我为舍弟的错误行为道歉。”

迪佩特点点头。“有关纽特的处置，我们产生了一些分歧。”

“我恳请校方不要开除……”

“忒修斯，你已经成为了一名傲罗。你知道违反神奇动物保育法101和304条的处罚条例。”

忒修斯噤声。他哀求似地望向旁边的阿不思·邓布利多。后者清了清嗓子，直起身来，说：“那不是他的错。他替别人承受了过重的处罚。”

“阿不思，我知道你对学生常有过分的宽容。”

“纽特是个善良的人，”邓布利多说，“甚至可能是我见过最温柔的孩子之一。如果你有幸看过他在生物课上的表现的话。”

迪佩特放弃这场已经持续一整天的争论，他转过头来对忒修斯道：“你可以先把纽特带回去了。等处置结果出来，我们会另行通知。”

忒修斯最后看了邓布利多一眼，随后退出了办公室。他关上门时，纽特赶忙从走廊的地板上一骨碌爬起来，望着他，但什么也没说。他用力地攥着手里的围巾，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，脸颊上因此露出一枚认真的漩涡。这副神情让忒修斯沉默了一会。

“你的行李都收拾好了吗？”最终，哥哥问。

“差不多了，我想。”

忒修斯犹豫有顷，还是克制住了伸出手的冲动，“走吧。”

他们选择将夜的时候离开学校，让夜幕掩盖住这段历史。没有人出来送别纽特。下课时，一波又一波的学生们逆着他们的方向，向餐厅走去，喧哗的人声锐利地雕刻着两人之间的缄默。纽特埋着头，跟在忒修斯后面，顺从地把行李箱放进汽车后座，然后钻进副驾驶座里，像他第一次来学校时一样。不过车辆换了，车里漾着一股崭新的气息。

忒修斯从另一头坐进来，但没有立即发动。他们透过前窗，并肩看了一阵远处的湖泊。古堡屋顶的形状倒影在那上面，宛如尖刀插进了什么柔软的东西里。良久，纽特才听到他哥哥问：“你过得好吗？”

这是他一直没有回答过的问题。他想诉说他的孤独，恐惧，失败的交际，困窘的处境，相依为命的动物们，以及莉塔，那个闯进他的秘密阁楼里的女孩，他们一样的孤独，恐惧。

“你知道，我永远不可能变得像你一样。”纽特说。

他听见忒修斯在黑暗中深深的呼吸声。

“我不需要。我只需要你保持最低限度的……”他仿佛试图在混乱的大脑中寻找用词，但无功而返，“……守法。”这是什么愚蠢的词语，忒修斯心想，纽特会恨他的。他已经成为了一名彻彻底底的傲罗。

“那是一场意外。”纽特重复说。就像他前几日面对调查委员会时一样，反复、坚定地申明。

“就这样了。”忒修斯眼望着母校的尖顶钟塔，“说声再见吧。”

纽特没说话。

在他们的车穿过云端，在夜空中漂浮时，忒修斯听见旁边传来小声的请求。“你可以先瞒着爸妈吗，这件事情？”那声音孱弱，犹疑，下了好一番决心。

纽特不确定忒修斯是否听到，于是他又问了一遍。待到远远地可以看见，伦敦塔的顶端缓缓显现在云雾中，这个问题才得到回答。“先住我那。”忒修斯叹了口气。

 

**麻烦**

忒修斯工作后，在东伦敦租下了一间一居室公寓，现在那地方成了纽特的暂缓之计。“你只能在这待几天，”忒修斯帮他把行李箱塞到衣柜上方的空间里，“直到学校出了你的处罚通知。然后你就得回家，亲口告诉爸妈这件事情。”

纽特在床上坐下，捏着裤子膝盖上的布料，打量着周围。这间卧室像忒修斯一贯所追求的那样，简单，冷淡，回避个性。对于一个二十出头的青年来说过于老成了。屋子里只有一张床，于是纽特忐忑地站起来：“我今晚睡沙发。”

“你睡床上。”忒修斯从柜子里抱出一床被子，一只枕头，准备往外走。但纽特坚持：“我睡沙发。”

忒修斯停下脚步，定定地看了他一会，“随便你。”

当晚，纽特裹着毛毯，蜷腿缩在沙发上，眼望着天花板。那上面有一块形状奇怪的陈年水渍，似一只鸟展开翅膀，又有一条长长的尾巴，他想起曾在书里看到的那种雷鸟。墙壁很薄，隔音效果相当差，能听到楼底下一个醉汉在冬夜里大声唱歌，邻居家传来的倒水声、说话声。身下的即使是一张长沙发，对于一名15岁、正经历着身高飞长的男生来说也实在有些显短。他睡不着，脑子里无法控制地想着今天发生的事情，想着隔壁房间里的忒修斯，想着父母，自己的过去和未来。在学校里，邓布利多安慰过他，“凡墙都是门，”年青的教授说，“只要永远保持一颗善良的心。”他想来想去，都觉得在这茫茫人间里，鲜有几件带给他快乐的事情之一，就是饲养那些神奇动物。不知此事一出，他是否还有机会去做心爱的研究。

忒修斯的态度呢？他不知道。那间卧室冷静得好像只是一件装置，正如这几年他作为兄长的身份一样。生活的洪流不知不觉已经把他们推开太远：纽特从未向他说过，他看到的博格特变成了一张办公桌，上面架满了繁文缛节。一辈子被困在那张椅子上，是他最大的恐惧。而忒修斯如今就选择稳固地坐在那张桌子后面，很显然，他也不会认同四处奔袭，风里来雨里去，做着所谓田野调查的职业是“有利于社会的”、“符合身份的”。在这些分歧之下，他们之间还剩下什么？纽特越想越害怕。

他掀开毯子，光脚踩着冰冷的地板。花了一会时间鼓起勇气，他才缓缓地站起来，蹑手蹑脚地走到卧室门边，轻轻推开一条缝，察看里面的情况。

忒修斯当然没睡着。他越是想推开这些冗杂的麻烦事情，脑中越是清醒。挣扎了很久，突然门被人推开了。忒修斯一阵警觉，下意识地把手伸到枕头底下去够魔杖，突然反应过来那是纽特——他独居太久了。纽特以小猫般细微的音量唤了一声他的名字，“你睡了吗？”

他不知道弟弟要干什么，于是背着身，假装睡着。纽特退了出去。过了会，他又跑回来，抱着自己的枕头，小心地掀开忒修斯床上的被子，从另一头钻进去。

木制的床很小，他的举动引起了一阵吱吱嘎嘎的抗议。纽特的身体很冷，而忒修斯的被窝则很温暖，烫着他的神经。纽特缩在床角，半个身子都挂在外面，他动了一阵，才心满意足地找到一个最低限度能保持平衡的姿势。“晚安。”他小声地说，望着忒修斯严肃的后脑勺，和他那件深蓝色睡衣的领子，那下面的皮肤因为绵长的呼吸微微起伏。

他确定哥哥没有睡着，因为他听见有人发出一声微不可闻的叹息，然后往旁边挪了挪，给纽特腾出更多的位置。

这件小事不知在多大程度上融化了忒修斯的心，总之第二天早上吃饭时，兄长给他发出了通行证。“等我想好去路，就搬出去。”纽特说。

“慢慢来吧，等到你准备好。”忒修斯以罕见的宽容回答，“如果你需要帮忙，我可以跟你一块回一趟家。”

“不，不，”纽特说，“这是我自己的事。”

两人对望了一眼，忒修斯看到纽特眼里的东西。那已经是一双少年的眼睛了，纯净、坚硬，宛如锆石。“可能还需要一会时间，但这是我一个人的事。”他习惯性地盯着别处，自言自语，而错过了哥哥脸上一闪而过的温情。

几天后，处分传来，开除，但保留学籍。纽特知道这是邓布利多全力争取来的结果。“日后可以随时返回学校完成学业”，字里行间纽特似乎都能看到阿不思朝他眨眼睛的神情。翻完文件，忒修斯好像也松了口气：“你打算什么时候回去？”

纽特垂下眼帘，不回答。于是忒修斯知道这意味着“永远也不”。他点点头，但不认同，甚至有点沮丧。“我只希望你拥有最好的东西，纽特。”

最好的礼物，最好的霍格沃茨，最好的赫奇帕奇，最好的哥哥。“你已经尽力了，忒修斯。”纽特宽慰他。

他声称要回家待几天，实际上给默默然图书馆的馆长去了信，对方欣然接收他的申请，在回信中欢迎他到馆里作为助理工作，或许可以继续开展他的研究生涯。但纽特离开忒修斯的公寓时并未透露这一条信息。他拉着行李箱，再度拒绝了忒修斯同行的要求——心虚使他的拒绝变得相当强硬，而他哥哥还以为是退学事件带来的心理创伤——“圣诞节再见。”纽特朝他道别。

那位年轻的傲罗靠着门框，酝酿了一下措辞，但最后出口的还是：“当心，以后别再违法了。”

不过那年圣诞节他们没有再见到对方。更大的阴影笼罩在斯卡曼德家之上，以至于缓和了父母对他被开除这件事的反应程度。忒修斯去参军了。

 

**勇气**

接下来的三年里，前线的消息成为了斯卡曼德家唯一关注的新闻。纽特不得不每周日下午回家去，三人草草地吃过午饭，便一起坐在壁炉前，沉默地等着邮递员的车铃声。翻开那些邮件时是母亲最脆弱的时候，她总是不忍心辨认那些信封上的内容，生怕其中一封带来的是死讯，因此，这件事只能由纽特代劳。每个星期，他都心惊胆战地拆着信封，抖出里面的纸张，粗略浏览一番，确定不是坏事，才敢交出去。这样持续了几周后，母亲又开始担心忒修斯的杳无音讯。“没有消息就是好消息。”父亲说。他用上了忒修斯送的那支烟斗，每次抽完，都小心翼翼地收回盒子里。

纽特想过给忒修斯写信，却不知道他的地址。有时候他去欧洲大陆考察，在后方的城市逢见穿着军装的伤员，便拿着忒修斯的照片上去询问。英语，法语，德语，西班牙语，摇头，或者“没有”。所有人都灰头土脸，垂头丧气，不去记忆其他人的长相和名字，可以减轻死亡带来的恐惧和痛苦。在一家临时医院里，一个伤兵抓着这个穿着孔雀蓝大衣，眼神温和的少年，说：“你让我想起了我妹妹，莉莉。”他说话带着相当浓重的苏格兰腔，岁数看起来和忒修斯差不了多少，“我想知道她还好不好。”

“你可以回家去，我想。”纽特反握住他的手。这个青年发着高烧，甚至有点神志不清，但听到这话，还是坚持摇了摇头。“我要保护她，在这里。”

他虚弱地指了指周围肮脏的泥地，尘土飞扬的帐篷，空气中浓烈的硝烟味，远处永不间断的隆隆炮声，将黑夜照得宛如白夜的绚烂炮火，然后，那只干枯的手缓缓摸向自己的心口。随后他重新陷入了昏迷。

你在哪里，忒修斯？

1915年5月，第一封信到了。“很抱歉很久没有联系家里，”忒修斯写道，“到处都是一片混乱。我们在西线，德国人用了毒气。我没事。为了保护我的队员，不得不偷偷使用了一些魔法。”

纽特念到这里，从衣兜里掏出手帕，递给沙发对面的母亲，擦拭她眼角的泪水。

“我晋升得很快，现在已经是少校。我们叫‘基奇纳之军’，队伍里有很多像我年纪一样大的人，不过大部分都是麻瓜。”忒修斯窝在战壕里，就着月光和两支烟写这封信，时不时有一颗炮弹落在附近，飞起的碎泥块砸到他的头发上，信纸上。于是他每写一会就得停下来，抖掉纸上的土。他没有写晋升的原因，是因为前面的人都死了。“这是一场极其艰难的战争，”牺牲了很多人，所有人都对死亡感到麻木，“我们有时候打德国人，有时候打奥地利人。”一团混战，年轻的人们无谓地消耗着生命，“战场上天气不好，下雨让一切都变得更加麻烦。”未能来得及处理的尸体，在沙场上、壕沟里腐烂，瘟疫广泛地传播开来，比炮火更加令人恐惧。“我希望早日回家，见到你们，见到纽特。T.”这场战争也许永远不会结束，所有人都死了，他也会。

“斯卡曼德！”有人叫他。“来了。”忒修斯丢掉烟头之前，把烧得短短的烟放进嘴里，最后吸了一口，溅出的火星在纸面上烧出了一两个洞。他无暇再检查拼写问题，或者顾及到这些细节，顺手把信封塞进猫着腰钻过壕沟的邮差的挎包里。

纽特摸着那些小洞，闻到羊皮纸面上氤氲的淡淡烟草气味，长途跋涉的尘土味，试图想象忒修斯的脸。他从未意识到自己如此需要听到忒修斯的声音。母亲郑重地把信折好，收进书房的抽屉里，和往年那些信放在一起。那天下午她在房里流了很久的眼泪，是父亲做的晚饭。

隔年的1月份，他们开始强制征走街上每一户家庭里成年的儿子，去参军。这其中包括许多纽特童年的同伴。这些人大都没有摸过枪，并且洞悉自己未来的命运，因此，分别的号哭声像许久不散的阴云，在这片社区上空飘荡了数个星期。“拿人肉堆起来的战争。”父亲抖了抖报纸，作出评价。母亲捅了他一肘子，抬起下巴，指着坐在不远处餐桌旁边翻书的纽特。纽特快速地抬起头，瞥了他们一眼。

“我要去参军，”晚饭时，纽特宣布，“我必须去找忒修斯。”

母亲什么也没说，但她慢慢地低下头，把脸埋在手掌里。父亲吐出一个烟圈。纽特听到他的声音颤抖，“纽特，你还没有成年。”

“我可以报大一两岁，我想。他们缺人，不会在乎这个。”

“再等等。”父亲说。

七月份，皮卡第的索姆河传来开战的消息。纽特几乎百分之百肯定忒修斯就在那里。两周后，忒修斯的第二封信来了。这次只有寥寥数行，纸面相当陈旧，可以看出他的生存环境更加恶劣了。“一切都好。昨天失去的阵地，今天又会赢回来。”今天赢回来的阵地，明天就会失去。“想你们，祝一切都好。T.”

 

战场的日子不分昼夜。明晃晃的炮火宛如夜间的太阳。最初，每当忒修斯感到困倦的时候，就知道到了晚上。但后来，困倦和疲惫只是越来越持久，清醒的时候太少，时间的计算也失去了意义。

“我需要一队人绕到后面去。给我三个人！”忒修斯叫道。战壕里只有稀稀拉拉的应答声。大部分人刚刚结束了一场激烈的阵地战，瘫在地上，靠着泥土，迅速地睡着了。“赖登，约克，你们带一个纵队，马上出发，明早之前到这里，和卡佛上校回合，”忒修斯在一个豁口的麻袋上，铺开一张破破烂烂的地图，手指用力反复地点着河对岸的一处高地，“明早敌人的排雷车会经过那里，我需要你们打一场漂亮的伏击，先生们。”他拍了拍赖登的肩膀，那小伙子垂头丧气地应了一声，然后挎上枪，往另一个方向走了。

“长官！”有人叫他。忒修斯扔下烟，用鞋尖碾灭，朝那边走去，“怎么了？”

“他的情况很不好。”那士兵侧过身，露出背后一个伤兵。梅林，他的腿被炸断了，血迹已经干涸，和深色的土地混在一起。“医疗兵呢？”“刚刚走了，失血过多，说救不活。”“上帝，那起码给他上一点麻醉剂吧！”忒修斯吼道。“没有了，长官，从昨天开始就没有了。”

“操。”忒修斯说。他蹲下来，用手擦去那伤兵脸上的泥。“听着，”他从那人沾满鲜血的军服领子里掏出他的狗牌，趁着头顶一朵乌云散去，月光显露之时，辨认着上面的字，“凯恩……凯恩·史密斯？”

伤兵听到他的声音，缓缓抬起头来。他视野发黑，花了好长一段时间才辨别出面前的脸孔。“斯卡曼德？”他笑了，露出嘴里豁牙的黑洞。

忒修斯伸出一只手，搭在他的肩膀上，无声地捏了捏。

“我看不清你的脸。”凯恩说。

忒修斯四下望了一下，确定无人再注意到这一边。他从内袋里掏出魔杖。“荧光闪烁。”他轻声说。

一个光团从他魔杖的顶端升起，照亮了凯恩的面庞，苍白的脸，发黑的眼圈。他半睁的眼睛里绽开了一朵蒲公英一样的白花。

“真美啊，斯卡曼德。”

忒修斯守着他到后半夜，直到他咽下最后一口气。然后他独自一人在尸体旁边坐着，直到天色微熹，泛起鱼肚白。短暂的停战时，睡神莅临了壕沟，周围岑寂得仿佛能够听到世界缓缓转动的声音。一只白色的鸟从早秋的高空中掠过，不知归向何处。汗液蒸发后，衣服凉凉地贴在背上，面料硬得像块铁板。忒修斯闭上眼，想象数千公里外的家里，此时所有人应该都还在梦中。只有这些事情能让他心灵平静。纽特睡觉时喜欢把脸深深地埋进枕头里，只露出一半脸。因为梦的韵律，睫毛微微颤动，像承载不住第一滴露水的草叶。很快，阳光就会从窗棂外透进来，如细碎的鸟鸣一样落在他的耳朵上，拂着他耳后柔软的汗毛。他做了好梦时，会歪起一边嘴笑起来，任何人见到那笑容，都会如同眼皮被亲吻一般幸福。

他一如往常，就着这份难得的静谧闭上眼歇息了片刻，直到军靴鞋底摩擦泥地的声音把他惊醒。他看到纽特站在战壕里，穿着一身崭新的下士军服，还以为自己在做梦。

纽特猫着腰，一路小心地查看着每个抱着枪睡着的士兵的脸庞。他上周就打听到忒修斯的队伍在这一片驻扎，不知动了什么法子，一路跑到这边来。即便被逮住，当成逃兵，他也不在乎——逃避一场非正义的战争并不会加重它的非正义，他这么为自己开脱。于是就在十月份这样一个早上，奇迹发生了。

忒修斯怔怔地望着纽特，直到他注意到身上这道目光，循着它望过来。忒修斯眨了眨眼，吸吸鼻子，笑了笑，仿佛认输似地晃了晃脑袋，然后垂下头去。

纽特使劲用手搓了搓鼻子，抹去脸颊上的汗水，也笑了。

那个早晨是足以写进斯卡曼德家史的一次会面。因为它染上了战争的壮烈色彩，加之过程之艰难、传奇，以至于他们面面相觑时，因为太多想说，反而知无可言。但是两位斯卡曼德都很少谈起它，因为它终止于一次秘密的接吻。第一次，在往后的人生中，他们紧密地拥抱在一起，再度触碰到对方的皮肤。他们都不记得自己上一次洗澡是什么时候，卷发上沾满了泥、尘土和树叶，汗味，浓重的血腥味和硝烟味，浑然包裹着他们的嘴唇。周围全是疲倦不堪的年轻人，囫囵抓紧未来到来前的最后一个梦的时间，然后奔赴生存，或者死亡。

但那是忒修斯经历过的最甜蜜的一个吻。

Fin.


End file.
